The Miko's Death
by The Hellraven's Writing Desk
Summary: Reimu Hakurei has always been there to protect Gensokyo. But when the young miko gets shot down it seems she may not survive this wound. Marisa Kirisame watches as her best friend slowly slips away. There might not be any hope left after Reimu is gone


**UPDATE: FIXED FORMATTING ISSUES IT'S EASIER TO READ NOW**

* * *

It's been three days. Marisa sat in the Hakurei shrine keeping watch over her best friend. Reimu had been shot down by a wild youkai. A piercing shot went through her chest and Reimu hasn't woken up since then. Marisa sat in her friends shrine for three days, not sleeping. She hoped the smaller girl would wake up. Reimu Hakurei was only 14. She couldn't die now. She couldn't die ever. Gensokyo needs her.

Marisa had already called Eirin. She tried everything. Reimu was going to die. Not even the best doctor in all of Gensokyo could help that.

Marisa leaned over Reimu's body. "Hey buddy, you're gonna be a-ok. You're gonna wake up and feel like a new person!" As she spoke she tried to convince herself everything was going to be fine. But in reality, nothing was fine. She knew that. She wanted to remind herself that hopefully Reimu would rise again. It would be a real miracle if Reimu did wake up though, Marisa has already talked to Sanae. But she didn't care about the miko's survival. She wanted to be the main youkai exterminator, and get all of the popularity Reimu had.

Marisa set a coin on Reimu's chest, for when she goes to Komachi's ferry, and then got up. Maybe she should get some sleep. For her sanity. If the coin was still on Reimu's chest, she would still be alive. Hopefully it would still be there in the morning.

Marisa peeled herself off the futon. She didn't exactly sleep, it was more like litte naps scattered through the night. All she did was worry about Reimu. But the coin was still on her chest. Reimu was alive. Marisa got up and walked slowing into the kitchen to make tea.

"Marisa..." A weak voice said in the other room.

Marisa froze. For the first time in four days, Reimu had spoken.

"Reimu! Are you awake?! DaZe?" Marisa called, while running into the room Reimu was in. Reimu lay flat on the floor, her eyes barley open with a faint smile spread across her lips.

Marisa rushed over to her best friend. "Are-are you okay?" Her voice shook.

"No...Yuyuko. Yuyuko said," Reimu's voice trailed off. Marisa's stomach dropped. What did Yuyuko say? Was it about Reimu's death?

The younger girl's eyes opened again. "Mom," her weak hand lifted, pointing to a small jar on the table behind Marisa.

"Mom? What do you mean? DaZe?"

Reimu didn't reply to Marisa's question but Marisa had a hunch the jar had something to do with Reimu's mom. Marisa got up off the floor and reached for the jar. As her fingers brushed across the smooth surface of the glass jar the shrine doors slid open.

"If you open that jar, I will have to chop both your hands off." A cool voice said at the front of the shrine. Marisa turned to look at the origin of the voice.

A tall figure stood in the doorway. Her hair was black as the midnight sky, while her eyes glowed red. The scarlet robe she wore swept across the floor as she walked. The tall woman also had a long horn sticking out from her forehead.

"W-Who are you?" Marisa asked cautiously.

The woman gave her a dirty look "I am Konngara. The astral knight of the Silent Shrine. I know Reimu, I've known her since she was an infant."

Marisa was shocked. Did this woman raise Reimu? Marisa watched as Konngara walked past her and sat beside Reimu, gently laying a hand on her face.

As Marisa watched she noticed Konngara tearing up. "Reimu Hakurei. You look like your mother when she was your age. Your mother is on the table. In the jar. If I open it. Will you accept the fact that I..." Konngara turned her head to face Marisa. "Do you mind?" Her voice went cold. Marisa just rubbed her neck and ran into another room. Konngara watched the blonde magician leave, before turning her attention back to Reimu.

"I was going to say that I raised you, Reimu. Your mother died while having birth to... your brother. Your brother died too." As Konngara spoke softly to the dying girl. Reimu stirred under the knight's hand as a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank...you," the miko whispered softly.

In the other room Marisa was listening in, tears rolling down her cheeks. Reimu was going to die. She didn't want her best friend to die. If Reimu died Marisa would just lock herself up in her house. She needed to see Reimu. Marisa slowly walked back into the room Konngara and Reimu occupied.

Konngara looked up at the magician with a cold glare. "Why are you out here again? I told you to leave!"

Marisa glared at Konngara. "I don't think you understand. Reimu is my best friend. I love her more than anything. We have only known each other for four years, but we almost never spent a day apart. And now you're trying to keep her from me." Marisa stomped over to her best friend and stared right into the knights eyes, challenging her. The two women looked down at the 14 year old, who's eyes were opening, just a small bit.

"Marisa. I love you too." The ghost of a smile appeared on the girls lips. "You will always be my best friend"

Her breathing slowed  
Her heart slowed  
and her eyes closed  
Then slowly  
The young miko  
Stopped.  
Her breathing stopped  
her heart froze in time  
Reimu Hakurei  
Died  
Marisa Kirisame let out a loud cry  
Konngara held back tears  
The blonde magician bent down and set her head on the miko's chest

"Gensokyo will never, ever forget you Reimu Hakurei."

* * *

**A/N: this is my first fanfic i ever mustered up the motivation to finish and im pretty proud of it! there might be an epilogue with reimus mom oooOOOoOO. keyword: might **


End file.
